


Take care珍重

by blakjc



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Age, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: Damian知道他把一切都搞砸了。搞砸了他的婚姻。搞砸了他父亲病危时相处的时日。搞砸了向那个从十岁起就迫不及待想要取代的人最后道别的机会。





	Take care珍重

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547333) by [GrowlGrowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlGrowl/pseuds/GrowlGrowl). 



> 这是我六年来写的第一篇同人。我在ao3上看文看了好几年，终于决定写点什么。希望我后面还能继续创作下去。

Damian回家的时候发现报告夹放在蝙蝠洞的控制台上根本没有动过，就知道Tim没看报告。他哼了一下，去把蝙蝠战斗装换成了家居服。

楼上，他的丈夫还穿着白天的衣服，正躺在床罩上打着呼噜。Damian还有点生气，所以就不管不顾地随便把羽绒被一掀，上了床。有时候他会用尽各种技巧地小心爬进被窝，以免吵醒Tim。可今天，他没那个耐心，所以当被子打到Tim的胳膊和下巴时，那人哼哼起来。

“Damian？”他打了个哈欠。

“你没看卷宗。”Damian说道。

“今天很不顺。”Tim翻身跟他面对面，这时他才注意到Tim左脸颊上的淤青。Damian立刻因为自己如此幼稚地弄醒他而内疚起来。

“父亲又打你了？”淤青不很严重。Tim很幸运，Damian父亲的力气已经远不及当年那么大了。然而，Bruce的肌肉记忆都还在，所以当他犯糊涂时，偶尔还会用以前的技巧来那么一下。然后他就会因为完全想不起自己怎么会做这些动作而变得更糊涂。这就是他们为什么无法雇佣临终关怀护工的原因——不知什么时候会打人，另外，在Bruce极少的清醒时间里，他会唠叨关于蝙蝠侠的事情。因此，Tim就成了Bruce的看护。那些淤青通常一两天内就会消散。

Tim没有回答，反而闭上眼睛，手掌捂着那半边脸摩挲。随后，他开始亲吻Damian的手腕，并且跨坐到了他腿上。

哥谭的秋夜使Damian双唇干裂，而贴上来的Tim的双唇却十分柔软。在他俩刚开始亲热的时候，Tim还嘲笑过他亲吻的方式——嘴唇粗暴地紧紧压过来，根本不留辗转的空间。而现在，Tim自己也开始那样亲了。好像他需要Damian比他高大健硕的身躯稳住自己，不要滑走。

“我们能不能……？”Tim转而去亲对方的下颌，胯部贴着他的分身碾动。“润滑剂？”

“我……”Damian想说好（他已经有一个多月没有进入他丈夫的身体了），可是就算Tim一个劲儿地在大腿上蹭，他还是觉得自己困得眼皮直打架。他双臂用力撑着自己坐起身。他确实有一个月没和Tim做了，可是他也连着三天都没怎么睡觉了。“我很累，我的爱人。”

Tim看上去很失望，不过他最近经常失望，所以Damian已经不再觉得心烦。Tim把自己的裤子解开，拉下Damian的睡裤，刚好能把分身掏出来。他用床头柜上的芦荟乳做了润滑。现在他每天都得抹三遍乳液抵御皮肤干燥，因为每天洗手的次数太多了。

Tim动作快速高效。Damian很高兴他没有花太多的时间做前戏准备，因为他自己一分钟内就缴械了。可能真的是因为都一个多月没有亲热过了。让Tim高潮的时间要久一点，Damian就轻拍对方的胯，一边在他耳边呢喃：“你真棒，我亲爱的。就这样。为我射出来。”他一边这么说着，一边又不时地咬Tim的耳廓。说了四遍，Tim才射出来。

是Tim起身去拿了一块手巾把两人擦干净。是Tim把两人的裤子拉好。而Damian已经闭上了眼。有一刻他模模糊糊的好像听见Tim说了“晚安”，可是觉得开口说话会打扰自己入睡的过程，他就没有回应。

*

Tim总是起得比Damian早，因为他要去查看Bruce的情况，还要准备早餐。之后，他回去自己以前的卧室。那里现在被改成了一间办公室，以便供他处理韦恩集团的各种文件，电话，视频会议，分部计划等等……

实际上，他很怀念每天去上班的日子。他从自己和Damian在城里的豪华公寓开车到公司，跟同事们聊天，说投资者们的八卦。可是因为Bruce的病情，他和Damian搬回了韦恩庄园老宅，然后开始半离职状态。他的工作量减少了一半，只是每隔几周去参加决不可缺席的会议。会议一完，他就得匆匆赶回去检查，确保Damian能起床给Bruce吃药并且陪他去厕所。

几个月前，有次会议本该就半小时结束，结果硬是开了3个钟头。他回家后看到Bruce坐在尿湿的床上时，真气炸了。他全怪到了Damian头上。

Damian试图以他早上忘戴结婚戒指转移矛盾。Tim现在已经不戴婚戒了，因为每天都要洗无数次手，戴戒指实在不方便。在以前他每天都去上班那会儿，他早上会戴上。现在，他全天都在大宅里度过，基本连正式衣服都不需要穿，更别说戴什么饰物。那天早晨他真的是忘记了以前的习惯，就是单纯忘戴而已。

但是Damian，就因为他那个性格，非要想法把Tim的怒火怼回去。

“我忘了，行吗？别再搞什么吃醋那一套！咱们二十多岁的时候，这么干还挺霸道总裁的，现在这样只能让人觉得你犯贱可怜！”

“担心丈夫怎么会忘了我们婚姻的象征是犯贱？”

Tim终于爆发了。他转身朝Damian冲过来。他也许是比Damian矮了一头，可现在处于暴走状态。“我也就是忘了戴一个破戒指。可你呢，好像忘了我们是结合的伴侣！你TM就把我当成一个护工，不是丈夫，不是个平等的人。我就是一个仆人，你能硬起来的时候就艹艹，大概隔几个月能有那么一次！”

那天晚上，是他俩这两个月之内第一次做爱。仿佛Tim能让Damian干自己的唯一方式就是因为情感问题大吵一架。Damian会想尽一切办法避开这一切，甚至包括干自己的丈夫。Tim最近开始对着镜子盯着自己的皱纹瞧，一边用手指拉扯松弛的皮肤。Tim不记得自己是这样的啊。

那次事件后的一周起，Damian会不时地吻他的脸颊，给他带雏菊回来，刷碗的时候也不会再废话，甚至还会给Bruce装好每天要吃的药。虽然他装的药根本就不对，Tim还得自己重弄。不过生活像是回归了正常。

有时候，Tim会琢磨自己是怎么走到要做护工这一步的——眼看着Bruce一点点滑入深渊，离他昔日的风光越来越远，而与此同时Damian却去韦恩集团工作，又坐上了蝙蝠侠的位置。

在Bruce日渐年老但还没有病重之前的一段时间，Tim和Damian分享那个披风。Tim会完成调查工作，然后Damian负担重于格斗的任务。他们这样交替巡逻能给彼此一个休息的机会。这种合作的结果是他们年轻时候绝想不到的成功。

然而现在，Damian还指望他能看材料，整理电脑档案，进行监控，干所有这些活，还一边照顾Bruce，并且完成他在韦恩集团的工作。Tim已经有八个月没有穿过制服了。

“早餐？”Damian从走廊过来。今天依旧是Tim做饭。

“就吃点麦片。”Tim把两袋麦片倒进碗里，再盛满水。

“你知道，自己可以随意使用阿福的菜谱吧？”Damian系上领带，Tim真想用那东西勒死他。

“你也可以随意使用啊。”Tim看着微波炉计时一秒一秒倒数，因为有时候看着他的丈夫让他一肚子气。“而且，你还可以随意进入你父亲的卧房。”

Damian眯了眯眼。微波炉叮了一声。“你到底想说什么？”

Tim重重呼出口气，慢悠悠地把那一大碗麦片倒进三个小碗里。他把两碗推向Damian。“去和你父亲吃早餐。”

绿眼睛的目光从碗看向Tim，又看回碗。Tim又递给他两把勺子，然后把碗又往前推，直到几乎从台子边上掉下去，泼到Damian昂贵的西装裤子上。这逼得Damian必须抬手接住它们。

“去啊。”Tim只是专心地把麦片往嘴里铲。“我不想看见你。”

“Tt。”Damian哼了一声，走出厨房。

“别忘了他的药。”在他转过拐角的时候，Tim觉得自己有责任提醒一下。

“你以为我是弱智吗？”

在走到父亲的卧房门前时，他的脚步慢了下来。那房间散发着药物和垂死的难闻味道。他就那么站在门口，直到手里的麦片开始变凉。他知道如果自己不给父亲送早餐，等Tim发现他这么一直站在外面的话，还会有一场架等着自己。

父亲现在脆弱得难以想象，他的皮肤几乎要从骨头上剥落下来，上面斑痕麻点交错。他注意到自己的儿子进来了，但是眼神都无法聚焦。Damian暗暗希望父亲至少能认出自己来。

最近，他对Damian在身边出现的反映很糟。当Bruce看见Damian，第一次问出这个人为什么在他家时，Damian整个下午都在痛击训练沙袋，才熬到他穿上制服去痛击罪犯。偶尔的停顿也是因为难以自制地哽咽出声，那旧皮革的味道让他回到了自己十岁的时候。

“父亲。”Damian叫道。他走到床头柜前，拿出小药盒，找到正确的日期和时间，然后把药放进父亲的手掌上。Bruce看着它们的样子就像他当年看着最难破解的线索一般。Damian只得轻轻地把他的手送到嘴跟前，Bruce这才意识到要吃下去。

*

Dick和Jason大概每个月会来两次过周末。在Damian和Tim刚搬回老宅时，他俩会帮忙看护Bruce，这样弟弟们就能出去来个二人世界。

不过这只持续了几次，随后Damian就在那些夜晚作为蝙蝠侠夜巡去了，有时候红头罩也会一起；而Tim则是跟Dick哭诉Damian如何不愿面对他父亲已经时日无多的现实。

Tim没办法向Dick抱怨自己不能再做蝙蝠侠，因为Dick失去的那条腿让他也无法再做夜翼，已经四年了。然而Tim怀疑不单单是腿的问题才令初代罗宾退休的。甚至在那场爆炸之前，Dick夜巡的时间就已经在一点点减少。他在荡绳索时根本抓不住。有两次，Jason不得不在半空中将他救下，因为他脱手了。Dick在以为没人注意的时候，会按揉手掌和手指。关节炎。

在他们来探望的那几次中，Dick在Bruce身体陪伴的时间要比Damian一整月陪他父亲的时间都要多。Dick离开时总是眼含泪光，和Jason每次周日离开时，他已经开始向Bruce做最后道别。就算他们每次都重复一样的对话也没关系，因为Bruce到晚饭时就会忘了Dick说过的一切。

*

Bruce的情况越来越糟。下午早些时候，医生告诉Tim，Bruce要是能撑过下个月都是奇迹。

Damian知道自己又惹麻烦了，他工作得太晚，结果错过了跟医生的会面，所以他说要做一顿丰盛的晚餐。嗯，至少比他们一直吃的冷冻微波食品要丰盛。然而，这还是无法避免他丈夫的怒火。Tim已经疲惫得不想吵了，可是这次Damian没有守诺给他们之间岌岌可危的关系又加了一根稻草。

曾几何时，Tim会诚心找Damian挑事，就为了来一场粗暴的性爱。那是他俩刚在一起时的回忆。后来，Damian塞给Tim一束玫瑰说：“我无法接受你跟别人在一起。所以，我提议我们的关系中不能出现别人。”那是二十多年前的事。

现在，锅里沸腾的开水跟Tim的怒气有一比。Damian肯定今晚是不可能糊弄过去了。

“你知道的吧，你父亲就要死了。”Tim坐在厨房另一头的料理台上。

“我知道。”

“是吗？我觉得你没看到这个事实。你甚至都没有陪他坐一会儿过。他离去的会比你想的还要快，这些日子估计是你陪伴他的最后时间，可是现在，就为了让你跟他一起吃顿饭我都得逼着你去。”

“我非常清楚我父亲现在的状况。”Damian不想吵。要是Tim抓不住话头激他，他应该会放弃。

Tim从料理台上滑下来。“你要能是屈尊大驾哪怕偶尔能多陪他一会儿，也能更了解他现在的状况。”

尽管Damian一直盯着锅子，可还是不小心有水沸了出来，流到灶台上滋滋作响。他把火关小。灶台上的水要先凉一凉才能清理。

“我宁愿等到晚饭后再说这个事情。”Damian说。

“你宁愿一直等到他死了，才说这个事。”Tim回道。他从料理台上下来。（阿福要是看到他现在的习惯是坐在地上，一定会吓到。）他生气，因为Damian到现在都不愿意转过脸来看着他。他生气，因为Damian这几个月都没有好好看过他。他想把Damian那张还没显露出任何衰老迹象的脸揪过来，使劲挤，直到把那些捏起的皮肤挤出皱纹来，迫使他看着自己。“当然，到时候估计你就不要我了，因为你用不着护工了。”

Damian用长柄勺搅拌着意面，但是在他把勺子拿出来的时候，带起的开水滴到了手腕上。疼得他一激灵。“你这么没完没了地想要说什么？”

“你上次问我一天过得如何是在什么时候？就是因为想吻我才吻我是什么时候？还有尽一个丈夫的责任是什么时候。你这几个月都没有真正干我一回了，不过你确实把我们婚姻里面剩下的所有都操蛋了一遍，至少那些你以前倒是很在行。”

长柄勺在锅子里又搅了一下。

“我有时候会想，如果当时没选择你，还是跟Conner在一起，我的生活会是什么样。”

那个勺子，里面全是开水，被扔过厨房，朝着没人的地方飞了过去。没有水溅到Tim，但是那一勺子开水全淋到了Damian的T恤上。

Damian出现在他跟前，紧贴着把他逼到料理台边。Tim的后腰因为压力发疼。

“趁我还没做什么令我后悔的事，闭嘴。”他们俩终于面对面，眼对眼了。Tim盯着他的双眼，想要一探他是不是真打算这么做；就算不是侦探也能瞧出来。

“好啊。”Tim低声道。“动手啊。如果这能让你感觉舒服的话，就动手。你现在是不得了了。”

Damian呼呼喘着粗气，强忍着。他的手撑在他丈夫的身两侧，攥着拳头。自从他长大之后，还没有这么想伤害Tim过。对Tim还能产生如此仇恨这件事令他自己羞愧难当，那人可是他发誓去珍爱呵护的人啊。

他退开身。

“知道吗？”Tim开口。他的声音远没有一分钟前那么傲慢和咄咄逼人。Damian竖起耳朵才听到接下来的那句，“他也是我的父亲。”

“我知道。”Damian靠过来，重重地倚在台子上，随即就倒在了他丈夫身上。Damian的脸上满是痛苦，一边喘着粗气试图忍着不哭出来。他知道他都搞砸了。搞砸了他的婚姻。搞砸了他父亲病危时相处的时日。搞砸了他向那个从十岁起就迫不及待想要取代的人最后道别的机会。在最近几个月中，他不禁开始感觉他一点都不适合那个身份。他担任蝙蝠侠已经有十年了，可是现在，每当他穿上战斗服时，都觉得一点都不合身。

“我很抱歉。”Tim道歉时，Damian才意识到自己把脸埋在丈夫肩头，喘息颤抖了多久。“我只是……真的受不了了。”

“不，是我抱歉才对。”这句话哽在了Damian喉间，就像是有一个大硬块堵在了他的喉咙里，他的胸口因为哽咽开始作痛。“我很抱歉，我的爱人。”他放开撑着的料理台抱住自己的丈夫，滑坐到地上。二人靠着储物柜依偎在一起，坐在厨房的地板上哭了将近一小时。

他俩最后的晚餐是冷冻意大利千层面，因为等他们起来关掉煤气灶时，面条已经变成了浆糊。

*

转天又是糟糕的一天。事实上，这只是将近一周内众多糟糕日子中的一个。尽管这一周里，Damian努力妥协，偶尔会亲亲丈夫；在他丈夫对着镜子仔细寻找白头发的时候，搂着他的腰，轻声说“你真美”。他还照着阿福的菜谱书，做了几顿还过得去的晚餐。不过他的父亲真的没有胃口，只吃了几口，后来当Damian催他多吃些时，父亲把盘子朝他儿子的脑袋扔了过去。

不过，他和Tim之间的关系有了缓和，直到有一个周四，Tim给正在工作的Damian打电话，他罕见的没有让秘书留言，Damian接起来。

“他醒了，……现在很痛苦，Dami。我不知道怎么办。”从Tim抽噎嘶哑的声音听得出，他在哭。

“我马上赶回去。”

在下午交通高峰时段，他像个混蛋一样不停超速别过其他车辆，一边在脑子里想着自己回家后应该说什么。跟Tim。跟父亲。在周围愤怒司机们的一片中指中，他练习着最后的道别，一切都糟透了。

他赶到家时Tim正握着父亲的手。Bruce甚至都没有抬头看看谁进来了。Damian不知道他是否还能做出这个动作。

“我觉得……”Tim泪眼迷蒙地直直盯着Damian的眼睛，小心地说出后半句话，“他需要大量的吗啡。”

Damian默默地点头。父亲看上去整个人都灰暗起来。Tim在他干枯瘦小的骨架周围盖了很多毯子。他从来没想过会用瘦小来形容父亲。

“你明白我在说什么吗？”

“是的。”

“那我现在打电话给Dick和Jason。”Tim说道。“他们会希望在场的。”

Tim离开房间，Damian坐在他刚坐的椅子上。他看到床单上父亲骨瘦如柴的手，明白应该握住它。那手冰得吓人，他双手捧住想要给他温暖起来。

父亲呼哧呼哧地艰难喘息着，Damian知道他有话要说。在Bruce一开始确诊时就养成了一个习惯，趁自己的神志状况还没恶化时，把所有该说的都交代给他们。那么做有点尴尬，真的。Bruce会说出那些动情的话，比如他是多么为他们感到骄傲，有多爱他们。他希望如此，在最后的时刻到来时，留给儿子们的遗言不是一些令人沮丧的胡言乱语。“我真为你们骄傲。”他说。“记住，不论今后如何，我希望当你们想到我时，你们想起的是这些话。”

所以，Damian对Bruce下面要说的话不抱多少期待。他只希望父亲能把他现在想要说的说完，因为他正在异常痛苦地喘息着，努力想要说出来。就算他要问“你是谁啊？”，Damian也能接受。他只希望父亲能够从这饱受折磨的负担中解脱。

但是，他说的不是“你是谁？”

就在那一刻，Tim正好拿着手机走进来，“Jason和……”

“看看你们俩，”Bruce努力说道，对着Damian和Tim两人一起说的。那些字说出来的速度极缓，仿佛在珍惜着每一个字，又像是百转千回才费力说出来的。“相处得多好。”

Damian淡淡笑了一下，眼里根本没有笑意，可是觉得胸口却轻松了很多。Tim拿了把椅子，坐到两人身旁，手扶上Damian和Bruce相握的手。Damian刚刚练习的那些道别现在一个字都想不起来了。

接下来的一小时内，父亲的神志时有时无。他痛苦地呻吟着，呼气时带着刺耳的声响。Damian在他换气时开始计时。有时候，他会隔十秒钟才呼吸一次，但是他还在坚持着不咽下那口气。他在为正在赶来的Jason和Dick坚持着。

他俩进了大门，安静地走入Bruce的卧房。Tim准备吗啡的双手不停发抖，最后还是Damian接了过来，完成了注射。Bruce瘫软下来，仿佛身体里所有的紧绷终于放松了。他完全失去了意识。

后面的一小时里，他们四人静坐着，看着他们曾经的导师失去知觉的身体吸气，再呼出。直到最后，不知什么时候，Damian看了一眼床头柜下面的一个被遗忘的按钮，没看父亲的脸，就在那时，Bruce停止了呼吸。

Damian紧搂着Tim，Jason搂着Dick。他们一动不动地待了一会。

有一秒钟，Damian觉得十分内疚，因为他觉得自己松了一口气。不过在他感到紧贴着自己的Tim也重重松了口气时，内疚感消失了。

*

Bruce的葬礼是近几十年哥谭最为轰动的事件之一。上一次这种级别的集会还是十六年前Wayne家族的婚礼，当年的媒体称之为“绝无仅有的盛事，如果不是因为财力的耗费，那就是因为这场结合令人瞠目的乱伦本质。”Tim希望这次不需要再看着Damian以防他对记者动手了。

超级英雄群体中所有那些还健在的成员都来道别。Tim震惊地发现到他们中的许多人已经如此苍老，而与此同时，相比之下，另一部分人却又如此年轻。Clark和Diana一点都没有变老，Conner看上去还像与年少的Tim胡打乱闹时一样年轻。Tim根本不敢想象自己站在他身边的样子，估计就跟一个大叔一样。Tim现在已经能记住自己皱纹的纹路了。看着Conner那永远16岁的脸庞，Tim才意识到Damian的面容也已经有了岁月的痕迹。

整个仪式其间，Damian都握着他的手。有几次Tim不得不甩开对方，因为他实在握得太紧了。

Conner把Tim介绍给几个联盟里的新成员，他们都是来向这位创始成员致敬的。其中一位的平民身份是关系心理咨询师。他给了Tim一个电话号码，说他明白悲恸会对婚姻产生影响。Tim真想给这人脸上来一拳，可人家根本没说错。毫无疑问，这位咨询师看到了每次他跟Conner说话的时候，Damian都会在附近徘徊。

后来，Tim跟Damian提出也许应该去咨询一下，尽管他肯定Damian在葬礼上偷听到了那场对话。

“我本来打算咱俩去旅行的。我们都需要放松。”Damian答道。“圣马丁吧，怎么样？”那是许多许多年前，他俩度蜜月的地方。

“那先去旅行，再去咨询呢？”Tim把手上的婚戒转来转去。

“听起来也可以啊。”

 

FIN


End file.
